Welcome to the Hellmouth
by torturedbobcat
Summary: 'A long time ago, we used to be friends'-Slayer remix. All the drama, angst of Veronica Mars with Neptune set on the Hellmouth. LoVe. Ensemble. (Not necessary to have seen Buffy to read this).
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** So this is an insane enterprise on my part. I've been meaning to combine my two favorite fandoms, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Veronica Mars, for a while now and finally caved.

Some of the characters, plots will unravels chapter by chapter. But here's the gist. [And, NO, YOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE WATCHED BUFFY to get this fic.]

Much of the backstory of season one is similar except for:

1) Veronica's the slayer.

2) Lilly's still dead, but she was murdered by a vampire, not Aaron. All of the fallout for Keith's career, marriage, etc, is the same. Except now Veronica knows exactly what killed Lilly.

3) No Duncan. I thought about writing him into this fic, but it was just a bit much. Instead, I have the Kane's moving him after the fallout of Lilly's death.

4) No Watcher in the strict sense. Again, there's really not a male role model on this show outside of Keith that I think would be worthy of giving that much plot space, too. But, I'll address the training needs, etc. Hopefully in a way that makes sense.

Anyway, please send feedback. And, no, this is not the normal begging (although, of course, authors love feedback!), I'm just curious to see if this fic is compelling to anyone before I submit it all. I have it all mapped out, but don't want to invest myself completely until I get some feedback. So, let me know. Expect pretty much weekly updates, if there's an audience.

Here goes nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Veronica was not surprised that Neptune was the Hellmouth. Before she'd battled vampires, demons, and witches, she'd encountered enough of Neptune's '09ers, PCHers, and bitches to know that Neptune was the worst place on earth.

* * *

><p><em>Would Veronica Mars please report to the principal's office?<em>

Snickers broke across Mr. Wu's physics class as the teacher faltered from his lesson, sighed, and turned a tired look at Veronica. She batted her eyelashes at him and tapped her cheek with a sing-song voice. "You think this is about my perfect attendance?"

"Moorehead's office. Now"

He pointed his chalk between her and the door and she stood with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill."

There was a familiar chorus of chuckles, murmurs, and, right by the door, there was Logan Echolls, resident jackass, sending her off with a 'salute.'

* * *

><p>"Admit it," Veronica said, leaning in the doorway, "You missed me, didn't you?"<p>

Principal Moorehead offered her a deep, long suffering sigh. "Veronica," he mumbled.

Then he titled his head, gesturing to the corner of the office, where Sheriff Lamb was propped up against a cabinet, watching her like a hawk.

Veronica's lips thinned.

_Here we go again_, she thought, taking a seat.

She tilted an imaginary cap to him. "Deputy."

"It's Sheriff now.…You know that job your hack dad used to have?"

Her jaw clenched and he knew he'd struck a chord as he strutted forward, hand on his holster.

Veronica scowled at him as he stood across from her.

"So what am I being accused of now?" she asked. "Dog napping; forest fires..." she flashed a dazzling smile, "My killer wit?"

"You were identified, by a reliable source…"

_Narc, _she thought, _Probably Wanda…_

"As being in contact with Christie Johnson and Jack Bower, right before their respective attack and disappearance last week."

Veronica snorted. "Christie Johnson? Jack Bower?" You do know those are 09ers right? That they wouldn't be caught anywhere near me with a ten foot pole?"

"So, you're telling me it was just a coincidence that you keep popping up on the scene of all these crimes?"

No, for probably the first time ever in Sheriff Lamb's "illustrious" career, he was right. It was not a coincidence that she kept showing up at these crimes. It was kind of literally her job description to be at the scene of vampire attacks, beheadings and the like. In this particular case, she'd saved an unconscious Christie from becoming Jack's vampire snack. But, there was no way in hell she was letting Lamb know that.

Instead, she slipped on her best poker face. "Yup, you got me. I'm a serial killer." She held up her wrists as if to be handcuffed. "Book me, Danno."

Sheriff Lamb's eyes narrowed into slits. "You think you're so cute, don't you? But trust me, one day I'm gonna figure out what you're up to, Mars…'and you're little dog, too'."

She sent him a sarcastic laugh, which he did not return, before he left the room. When the door was shut behind her, she turned back to Principal Moorehead. "May I be excused now? We were _just_ getting to Newton's law."

* * *

><p>"<em>Honey,<em>" Keith called as he opened the front door, "_I'm home._"

"And just in time for pot roast!" Veronica chirped.

"Pot roast" was actually a _Stover's_ dinner, not-so-fresh from the oven, but, hey, beggars couldn't' be choosers, could they?

Keith smirked, loosening the collar of his shirt as they met in the kitchen. The space still felt cramped. On her better days, Veronica just felt grateful to have one loving, working parent, grateful that her dad had been able to land on his feet and land an agency , grateful that, heck, they had a roof over their heads and what not. On her not so great days, which were often, she couldn't help but miss a real, full house, with her mother. Her mother who had disappeared months ago.

She pushed the thought away and lifted up a plate of lukewarm chicken and potatoes, grinning. "Tada."

Keith made jazz hands and skipped over to the counter, dragging a smile out of her lips.

"That's smells delicious."

"Don't lie."

"That smells passable."

"That's the magic word."

She smirked at him and pushed the plate over in front of him. With a sigh, Keith took a seat at the kitchen island. He reached up and rubbed the top of her head, like she was five years old, which was annoying and not-at-all annoying at the same time, before looking up at her.

"How's it going, kiddo?"

"Just 'super."

She gave him two thumbs up, to really sell it. Keith's eyes narrowed.

"Something happen at school again?"

"Oh, no? That wonderland?" She hummed as she pushed some potatoes around on her plate, "There were only two slurs left on the locker today and I was only called to the principal's office once."

Keith sighed. "Lamb, huh?"

"Yup de doodle doo. Apparently someone saw me last week at the diner. Thought I was pretty discreet. But, you know, pulling a vampire off my neck can be a wee bit distracting."

Keith's look was strained. She often tried to use humor to deflect from the fact that she, his 17 year old daughter, was nightly battling the forces of darkness. But, alas, it never seemed to work. He'd long ago stopped trying to fight her on this, and in deed, after they discovered her calling, had even helped with her training, and so on. But that didn't mean he was ready to joke about it. Veronica knew this, and immediately dropped her smirk.

"It was a piece of cake. really. I don't think the vamp was more than a few hours old, if even."

"Yeah." Keith sighed. "Jack's parents are still stopping by the station every few hours, hoping there'll be news."

Neither of them were eating now, both utensils still on their plates as they looked down. Just because death seemed to follow around the Mars like white on rice, didn't mean they had to like it. They just…coped, or something.

"Well, at least Christie's okay," Veronica said with an one armed shrug. "I mean, yeah, she's a bitch-she launched a spit ball at me the other weak, but you, know…the cost of being a super hero. "

Keith nodded slightly, silent. Then after a moment and with another sigh, he reached down and pressed a newspaper in front of her.

She did a little jimmy. "Please tell me our stocks are climbing."

That earned her a real, genuine smile as he shook his head.

"More 'animal attacks' around that café you guys hang out at."

Veronica's eyes slid over the article as she took it from. "Animal control _really_ needs to pick up the slack."

"Eh." Keith gave a wry grunt.

Veronica started ticking things off on her fingers. "Bite marks. Check. Unexplained blood loss. Check. Smells like a vamp, look likes a vamp, probably a vamp." She gave a wry smile. "I'm on it."

"I have to check on this case, but I can meet you around—"

"Dad—" she said. Her voice was firm, but kind. "This isn't my first vampire rodeo, okay? I've got all the backup I need."

She lifted a stake from the counter and flashed him a grin.

* * *

><p>The Hut had always been a been a bit of anomaly in Neptune. Outside of Neptune High, there were few establishments in which 09ers and 02ers alike were likely to be spotted. But the Hut had amazing coffee, surprisingly low prices, and zero parental supervision. So there were often a mix of people there at all hours.<p>

A mix of people who didn't include Veronica nonetheless. If she wanted more time to be riduclued in front of her peers, she'd have signed up for the pep squad or something.

But a big bad was a big bad and even she wasn't annoyed enough by her peers to let one of them be eaten.

So she'd slipped an outfit just a step above her usual jeans and tee, pulled back her hair, and arrived at the Hut.

_Maybe no one will notice me,_ she prayed.

"Veronica Mars?"

Madison Sinclair looked like she'd seen a badly dressed ghost. "Are you…lost or something?"

A chorus of incredulous looks greeted her as Madison and her posse stared at the blonde.

"What?" Veronica said. "You mean this isn't the zoo?" She glanced around at the assortment of howling and gyrating jocks. "Sure could have fooled me..."

"Well there are their fair share of _bitches_ here, aren't there?"

Madison smirked and _damnit_, that was a good one, but she didn't have time to trade barbs with her least favorite bimbo. She had a vamp to stake out.

She waved a tired hand between them. "Mm, well this has been fun, but let's not and say we did? Kay? Kay."

Madison bristled, but did not put up a fight as she headed further into the cafe.

It was karaoke night, she noted with a grimace, which meant the shrieking rendition of "Timber" was probably only the tip of the iceberg. She shook off her disgust and started scanning the crowd. If her time hunting vampires had taught he anything it was that even though they may look like your average idiotic teenager, there were usually some familiar tells. Like misplaced wardrobe. Or out of date dance moves. She just had to spot one-

"_Oomph._"

Her cheek smacked squarely into the plane of someone's chest and she was the Slayer, damnit, this shouldn't happen to her anymore.

"Sorry—oh, never mind, it's just _you,_" she finished with eye roll, because it was Logan _freakin _Echolls.

Logan touched his chest, where her cheek had been, and stroked. "Now, Ronnie…"

She hated when he called her that. 'Ronnie' had been an endearment for him alone when they were close friends, and they'd stopped being that months ago, yet he hadn't stopped using it.

"…If you wanted to be close to me, all you had to do was ask."

"Oh, well then…_pretty, pretty please?_"

She puckered her lips into an air kiss for him.

Dick, who had suddenly appeared like some stupid cartoon character next to them snickered and it took all Veronica had in her not to stake him. She couldn't stand Dick. Mostly because he was, well, a dick. But, also because he'd apparently made it his life mission to try and replace Duncan's spot as Logan's BFF since the Kanes had moved. Duncan couldn't be replaced, even if Logan had seemed to forget that in the last few weeks, and it irked her.

But the thought was thrust aside as Logan reentered her consciousness, tapping his temple as he spoke. "Um, let me think…" He made a dramatic gesture with his hands…."_Nope, _I'll pass. Haven't had my shots yet."

"Yeah, well, then 'rain check?'"

She sent him a look of faux disappointment as he and Dick walked away. Or maybe just Dick, Veronica realized, when Logan was still loitering beside her a moment later.

"Can I _help_ you with something?" she asked.

"For once, maybe, yes."

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"You can explain to me what the school pariah is doing at the Hut on a Thursday night."

"Ooooh, pariah. That's such a 'big boy' word, did you look it up all by your iddy biddy self?"

She reached up and pinched his cheek. Which was really the only physical contact they allowed each other anymore—taunting—before he smacked it away.

"Seriously, it's like you _want_ people to attack you."

His hands gestured out toward her at the word 'want' and Veronica squinted at him.

"Yeaah, Logan, you got me: this is _totally_ what I want. A Big Mac with a side of social alienation—Could I get a milkshake, too?"

He was about to respond when she saw it. Or rather _him. _ A lanky, way too pale skinned teenager in nineties clothing, leaning against the bar. He was leering at a girl and doing something akin to the Macarena when Veronica thought, "_Bingo_."

"As much as I'd _love_ to finish our little chat...?" Veronica said, giving his chest a light shove as she pushed past him, "I've got a hot date."

Logan's brows spiked, but she ignored him as she clutched her stake within her bag, and headed towards the mark.

* * *

><p>"Oh, that's <em>so funny<em>," Veronica giggled," Tell me another one."

The vamp, named Apollo (because, honestly!?) smirked and Veronica suppressed the urge to vomit as he slipped his arm around her waist. As much as she would have liked to have staked him right there on principle of grossness, they were already nearing the threshold of the Hut, and she kind of had to keep her secret identity a secret and all.

Not that spending the last ten minutes talking up Mr. Blast from the Past was doing wonders from her 'reputation.' She had earned more than a few scornful looks and she didn't even want to begin to imagine what Logan, Dick, and the Beav had been saying about her at the back table.

"Suit up," Dick called out at Apollo as they headed for the exit, and yeah, great, now she could have an idea of what they'd been saying. "You don't know _where _she's been."

Cassidy and some other guys laughed, and Logan just sent her a sarcastic thumbs up, although his eyes were dark; but she ignored him as they headed outside.

"Just forget about them…"she purred when they were out of ear shot.

_Gag, what is he wearing, Old Spice?_

"They're just jealous."

"I can see why," Apollo leered.

His hand was on her ass now and she decided that she would not stake him quickly. No, she would make hurt first. Now it was just a matter of some privacy—

"Want to take a short cut through the alley?" he whispered in her ear.

Veronica did not roll her eyes. She did not. No matter how obviously bad of a set up this was.

_Do girls really fall for this?_

But, then her jaw set as she remembered that yes, at least three girls this month had fallen for this-probably desperate, vulnerable, girls. She slipped on her sweetest smile and followed him around the corner.

"So, what do you say we just cut to the chase and do this the easy way?"

Apollo blinked. "Uh…what?"

"You know, this is usually the part where you pretend that you're not a vampire and I pretend that I actually believe that you're not a vampire before staking you. But, ugh, I dunno, that's just getting all so cliché. A girl needs to mix things up, live a little."

The utter stupor that fell upon his face would have been funny if things weren't about to get ugly.

"Heh…I'm not…I mean, I'm not a vampire….that's crazy."

"Oh, so the hard way then?"

She stepped back and then thrust her momentum forward, shoving her boot into his face. Apollo snarled, his eyes flickering yellow, as he glared back at her.

"What?" she asked, "I thought guys liked it when we played hard to get?"

Apollo reached for her and Veronica reached for her stake when a body appeared, like a blur, knocking the vampire away.

"Logan?" she sputtered.

"Stay the _hell _away from her!"

Her eyes bugged.

One, because she was still trying to figure out where in the world he'd come from so fast, considering the last time she'd seen him he'd been jeering at her at the exit. Two, because she was taken aback by the raw protectiveness in his voice.

"Logan-" she tried.

But, he ignored her, keeping his body between her and Apollo. "Stay back."

She rolled her eyes, because, of all times for Logan to stop being a psychotic jackass of course he would choose to do it against a vampire.

_Idiot_, she hissed to herself.

She watched as Apollo vamped out and the blood drained from Logan's face. For a second, she wondered if he might faint or something. Then Logan's eyes darted back to hers, steeling, and he moved to swing at the vamp.

Which was a bad move, because Apollo dodged the swing with ease and grabbed Logan, clutching his throat. The teen hung several inches from the ground and croaked, "_R-un"_ before Apollo threw him against the wall.

Logan's shoulder and face hit the wall with a _thwack_ and Veronica flinched before turning back to Apollo.

"Okay," she said, sliding her stake out, "Now, you pissed me off."

She struck him with another roundhouse his kick, grabbed the back of his grimacing head and then kneed him in the forehead. When he'd collapsed to the ground, she reached over and staked him in the chest.

His body was still exploding into dust when she ran across the alley, crouching down beside the groaning Logan. Every ounce of aggravation she'd felt over the past six months was momentarily pushed back. "Are you okay?"

Logan grunted, winching around his swollen cheek. "Am _I_ okay? Are you—" He stopped himself, his eyes falling back to the stake in her hand. "What the actual fuck?"

Veronica sighed.

* * *

><p>The trek back to the LeBrun was awkward to say the least. And not just because she walking side by side with her self-proclaimed archnemesis. Mostly it was because she was divulging—as coherently has she could—a secret she'd shared with no one save her father for the past year.<p>

Logan squinted his eye- the other one and his cheek was covered with an ice pack. "Wait…which one of us hit their head again?"

Veronica sighed.

"So, you're the 'slayer?'" he went on, "A tiny, petite, blond chosen from every generation to put sharp pencils into vampires' chests?"

Her jaw clenched, because he was back to being a jackass. But she was silent, because she couldn't exactly fault him for having trouble digesting this.

"Something like that."

"And so…" His head shook in exasperation. "You just prowl around, patrolling or whatever?"

"Well…" She couldn't help the small touch of pink on her cheeks. "The graveyard's kind of a hot spot."

Logan blinked.

"But, I don't—I don't just patrol, exactly. I just—my dad helps me check the headlines to see if there's anything suspicious-"

"Wait, Mr. Mars knows about this?"

Veronica sighed, paused for a moment, and bit her lip. This was going too fast, she was probably spewing too much information, but what choice did she have? She couldn't make him unsee what he'd seen.

"Yes, my dad's known for a while. He helps train me-"

" 'Train'? "

Logan snorted, but she ignored him, continuing. "….And figure everything out. There are usually code words in the papers. Like animal attack; neck bites; blood loss—"

"Lunacy?"

Veronica bristled. Then she reached up, pressed her hand to the ice pack, and pressed down, _hard._

"_Hell_, Veronica; what are you doing?"

"Trying to _remind_ you of what you saw out there, Logan."

His face was scrunched in pain, and she was more than a little annoyed that it bothered her to see him in pain period, when he grunted.

"Fine. What_ever._ Look, Ronnie.—Veronica—" He corrected himself suddenly, as if he'd used the nickname almost by accident, and not with the usual sarcasm that he normally did, "I can't deny that I saw…_whatever_ I saw. But you are….5 foot nothing. And just because you're taking, I don't know, Tae Kwon Do classes with your pops or whatever—"

"We're _training_."

"Whatever—just stop it. For real; I'm not kidding around."

And he wasn't ,that was clear. He was in her space, leaning over her, using that same, foreign voice he'd used earlier when—like an _idiot_—he thrown himself between her and the vampire.

For a moment, Veronica was speechless. Which was kind of amazing.

"I…" she sighed, drawing in breath, "I can't stop, Logan. Believe me, I wish I could."

He winched or scowled or both—she couldn't tell, because his ice pack was still pressed to his cheek. His hand rose with frustration between them before he muttered. "I will _never_ understand you," and stormed off.

* * *

><p>Somehow the next day at school was worse. Veronica was already used to the social isolation, the loneliness, the weight of bearing this <em>stupid calling<em> by herself—that was nothing new. What was new was the fact that not only was was her secret out, but that _Logan Echolls_ of all people shared it.

Her enemy, her ex-best friend. The last person she'd ever tell, the first person she would have told outside of maybe Lilly before everything had gone to hell. It felt insanely wrong and not-wrong at the same. Mostly it just felt insane.

"_Ver-on-ica._"

Veronica stiffened, her thoughts stilling at the sound of perhaps the most annoying voice on the planet.

"What, Dick?"

"Oh, nothing, just wondering how you and Ricky Martin hit it off last night."

_Cue crowd laughter,_ Veronica thought dryly.

Logan was standing beside him, wearing freaking sunglasses inside, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll be sure to write you a strongly worded essay," she deadpanned.

She tried to move away from him, but his annoying shaggy head kept bobbing around in front of her.

"Dude, no need to take offense. I'm just concerned about you. I mean, what will all your boyfriends on the soccer team think?"

"What?" She asked, "Jealous? Because I'm sure they'd be more than willing to let you be their ball boy again if you asked really, really nicely."

The hallway exploded with laughter, and, hey, she had to admit that being the one to provoke it didn't suck.

Dick made a menacing move toward her, not like he'd hit her exactly—even Dick was that much of a dick- but a move nothing good could come from. He was halfway toward her, and she was halfway prepared to kick his ass in public, when Logan's solid arm reached in front of him.

"Get a hobby, man," Logan said, "Come on; there's cheer leading tryouts."

_Oh, my hero,_ she thought sarcastically when they walked away.

Then her cellphone pinged.

It was Logan.

_Meet me by the bleachers at lunch. Need to talk. _

Why the hell did he still have her number? But, then gain, why the hell did she still have his?

* * *

><p>She saw him before he saw her. Because, well, she was the Slayer and as rule she didn't like people getting the drop on her. He was pacing, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. His sunglasses were gone.<p>

She just knew, this was it. She recognized all the signs of someone's mind wrecking around the fact that vampires and monsters in the closet really exist.

She braced herself as she approached him.

"Logan-"

"So this is why you've been so crazy this past year?"

Her head jerked back, almost as if from whiplash, because that was _not_ what she'd been expecting him to say. "What?"

"You totally just…_ditched_ everyone, even…even before—" He swallowed and he didn't need to say _her _name, because, obviously. "And, you, then you're always doing this crazy shit, getting half arrested—"

"Logan-"

The words and emotions were bursting from him and it made her uneasy.

"What the _hell,_ Veronica?"

He was staring at her, eyes demanding, but she didn't know what he asking her or even if she'd be able to answer him anyway .

"It's okay," she said, "It's okay, Logan."

She broke the space between them and then broke one of their 'rules" and rested her palms on each of his biceps, trying to calm him down. Because underneath _whatever_ raging emotions he was expressing, was panic. It was an emotion she knew too well. An emotion she'd stared darkly back into the mirror at for _weeks_ after she'd found out.

He looked lost, vulnerable, but he still shrugged her off.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked and she flinched.

His voice was raw. Almost…angry.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he asked when she didn't say anything back.

"I." She took a step toward him. "Don't." Another. "Have a choice, Logan."

His arms reached up across his chest, almost like he was guarding himself as she got into his space. "If I don't kill them, they _will_ kill someone else."

"What do you mean?" He said. His mouth was shifting with unease. "What do mean, 'someone else'?"

Her stomach dropped. Flashes of Lilly, her throat ripped open, blood staining her cheer-leading uniform assaulted her, and it was all she could to do keep from crying as she looked back at him. His own eyes were red, confused.

"Lilly-"

"_Don't_."

She blinked. "Don't what?"

"_Don't you say her name!"_

Veronica bristled. Her face burst with red as she stepped closer to him, any vulnerability of the moment shattered. "_Excuse me?"_

He didn't back down. He was leaning over again, like last night, but not protective at all. "You don't get to say her name. Not after what you did. After you botched her investigation, went after her family, her own _father,_ Veronica.-

"That wasn't me," she cried, almost screaming, "That was my _dad._"

"Right, and you didn't stop him."

"I didn't have a _choice_."

"Heh." His chuckle was cold. "There's always a choice."

"And, he backed down from it."

"But, he still wouldn't arrest the murderer."

"Abel Koontz didn't do it, Logan."

"God, I just…" He swung his fist in the air, not at her, but in utter frustration. "I can't even _stand_ to look at you sometimes."

"Ha!" She laughed and it felt like the most bitter thing in her throat. "Well, I _hate _looking at you…"

He flinched.

"…I hate everything it represents!"

"Well, I hate you, too!"

"Good!"

They were literally screaming at each other now. But, she didn't care.

"Lilly was _killed,_ Logan."

"Don't you think I fucking know that? Don't you think that's with me _every_ night-"

"By a vampire."

Logan froze, his hand, which had been gesticulating wildly between them, faltering in mid-air. He stepped back and his face was ashen white. He swallowed. "N-no."

"_Yes,_" she said stepping back toward him.

"No, no."

He was panting.

"Logan, look at me."

He wouldn't and she took his arms into her grasp again. "Her throat was ripped open, you saw it….Her blood was drained from her body."

He kept shaking his head, his face scrunched up in a way that was _agonizing_ for her, but she didn't stop.

"You really think Abel Koontz would do that her…just because of her dad?"

His voice was frail as the words fell out. "He-he was insane."

"He was paid off," she said, her voice firm. "And, no human did that to her…a vampire did. That's why even if I _hate _this calling, I could never give it up. Not until I find the bastard that did this to her. Not until I kill _every single one of them."_

Her eyes were hot with rage, skin flushed with anger, she was panting now, too, and she had never, ever revealed this to anyone. This part of her that actually scared her, _terrified _her, when she thought about it. Not even her father.

Logan's gaze locked with hers and his eyes weren't shining any more, they weren't wild with panic. They were calm.

"Then teach me how to kill them, too."

* * *

><p><strong>end prologue.<strong>


	2. Life on Mars

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Thanks for the wonderful feedback! I'm glad to know there are at least some people insane enough to an enjoy a Buffyverse/ VM fic. I have and will continue to seriously take into consideration feedback/constructive criticism. So, keep it coming.

This part is heavy L/V/K.

* * *

><p><strong>Part I<strong>

"Why do I feel like I'm walking into a trap?" Keith asked.

His eyes were narrow, suspicious as he stepped into the living room. The table, which was usually barren in the mornings, was full of real, _delicious_ smelling food. Pancakes even, which were his favorite.

"What?" Veronica asked. She flashed him an innocent smile. "Can't a girl cook breakfast for her dearest dad without a catch?"

"No," Keith said. "She cannot. So what's going on?"

Veronica sighed. "At least eat some pancakes first; they always put you in a better mood."

"_Veronica."_

"Okay, okay, I'll spill. But you have to promise me you won't freak out."

Keith snorted. "After you came home last year and told me you were a vampire slayer….? I think it would be hard to get a shock from me."

Veronica watched him, doubting this for a moment, before she just blurted it out. "Logan tried to save me from a vampire but he couldn't obviously and he almost got killed and so I had to tell him I'm the slayer and so now he knows and he wants to help me fight demons."

Keith's eyes bugged, his mouth agape as he took a step back. She watched as his expression transitioned from confusion to worry to something unreadable.

"Is he okay?" Keith asked.

"Yes."

"Good." His eyes seemed to flicker with genuine relief. Then he added. "And no to everything else."

"But, Dad-"

"In case you've forgotten, you being the Slayer is supposed to be a secret; something you do alone. This isn't pep squad, Veronica, you don't hold tryouts."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "It's not even like that."

"Really?" Keith folded his arms against his chest. "So you're _not_ asking my permission for Logan to join you on patrols, to train with you…?"

He was pinning her with a a pointed look and she rolled her eyes when she had to look away.

"And since when are you two even on speaking terms?" Keith asked. "Last I checked, you'd named the practice dummy 'Logan' right before you stabbed it."

"Trust me, there are no friendship bracelets on the horizon," Veronica drawled. "We just…came to an understanding."

Keith cocked a brow. "An understanding?"

"Yeah, like neither of us will try to behead each other in the near future."

Her voice was dry, lips thin as she looked back at him and Keith shook his head.

"That's heartwarming, really."

He was moving toward the table, as if the conversation was settled in his mind, when Veronica stopped him.

"Look, wait. You know I wouldn't ask you this just for kicks and giggles. I'm—" She paused, because it was weird to say it aloud, let alone feel it. "I'm worried about him."

Keith's eyes widened, taken aback for a moment, before he finally spoke. "And throwing him into the fray of vampires will protect him how?"

"Dad, this is _Logan_, we're talking about. If I don't train him he's just going to run off and do something reckless—he's going to get himself killed."

Her voice caught slightly at the word 'killed', but she couldn't help it. She knew it was true. Logan had always been on edge, but certainly since Lilly's death, he'd been a loose cannon, starting fights with anything that breathed. Now that he'd discovered vampires were the cause of Lilly's death, Veronica had no doubt he'd rush to attack one.

Keith seemed to read her expression and there was some softness on his face; but eyes remained hard. "And, that would be his choice, Veronica. A stupid choice, but his."

"I know you don't mean that."

Veronica searched his gaze, could seem some of the resistance slipping, but he still did not seem ready to budge. She took a step towards him, pleading gently.

"Just.. Look," she said. "Let me invite him over to dinner. We can talk, catch up-"

Off Keith's incredulous look, she amended. "Okay, so maybe less misty watered colored memories and more talking strategy. Maybe you guys can come to your own understanding."

He snorted. "I highly doubt it."

"But that's not a 'no', right?" Her eyes lit with hope, "That means you'll give him a chance?"

Keith sent her long, weary look before sighing. "If he even _looks _at me the wrong way…."

"_Thank you." _ She rushed over and kissed his cheek. "I'd knew you'd be reasonable."

"That's me. Mr. McReasonableness," Keith quipped. "Now where are my pancakes?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is to try just one more time-Thomas Edison-"<em>

_Moron_, Veronica thought, clicking off the phone.

Logan had been using these obnoxious quotes since he started high school. It had started as a joke-the facts weren't clear, yet she thought he may have lost a bet to Duncan. But, when he'd kept it going, Veronica had begun to suspect there was some deeper sentiment behind the gesture. With Logan being as inscrutable as ever, however, she guessed she'd never really know.

With a sigh and an eye roll, she swiped the screen and began texting: _Dinner. My house 7pm. Don't be late. And don't dress like a douche._

A few minutes later, when she was flipping through her physics textbook, he texted back.

_Dinner?…trying to get in my pants? cus thatll require flowers 2 _

She narrowed her eyes. _No, idiot. to talk to my dad…and that reminds me; don't wear cargoes. _

* * *

><p>"You need to stop pacing," Keith said, "You're startling Backup."<p>

Veronica's eyes darted from the door and back to her father, still pacing as the pit bull nipped at her heels.

"I can't help it; I'm nervous one of you will strangle the other."

Keith shook his head, prepping another bowl of food on the counter. "That's a little dramatic, don't you think?" He chopped up a vegetable. "I'd much sooner shoot him."

Keith smiled at her, but she didn't find that quip relaxing _at all,_ since her father had several guns at his disposal. Just when she was about to make sure he wasn't currently packing any heat, the doorbell rang.

Veronica tensed. Then she sent her father one last pleading look before opening it.

And...there stood Logan Echolls, patented smirk in place and batting his eyelashes. When Veronica made no move, to greet him or let him in, Logan shifted. Then he leaned down and offered a prim 'curtsy'. "Milady?"

"Unh uh. No way."

She shoved her hands against his chest, pushing him out the door.

"What?" There was genuine indignation in his voice as the door shut behind them. "I haven't even done anything yet."

"And that '_yet'_ is exactly what I'm worried about."

Logan rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous."

She looked at him, exasperated. "This isn't some hot first date, Logan; you're not stopping by to declare your intentions towards me-"

Logan snorted.

"You're asking my _dad_, whom you hate and who mutually hates you, to be allowed to fight demons with me. And did I mention he was armed?" Veronica cried. "You can't just wink and charm your way out of this."

"Well, then I can pout my way out of it?"

His lips jutted out, pouting, and Veronica groaned. "Ugh, just kill me now. I knew this was a mistake."

"Hey-hey." He said and his voice was lower, almost gentle as she looked back at him. "I know what the deal is, okay? You just made me, I dunno, nervous or something, making me stand in the doorway like that for an hour."

"It was _ten seconds_, Logan."

"I'm fidgety."

"Ugh." She huffed. "Just _behave._"

When they reentered her apartment, Keith was watching them curiously from the kitchen counter, and Backup—

"_Ooh_," Logan cried as the pit bull leaped up against him.

Backup began doing this spastic, jumping, pawing dance, before jumping up into Logan's grasp.

"Thatta boy; thatta boy," Logan called.

Veronica watched the scene with her mouth agape. It would have almost been adorable if it weren't so bizarre. Apparently Backup hadn't gotten the memo about Logan being a jackass for the last few months.

"He's gotten really big," Logan said when he finally stood again.

"Yeah," Veronica said.

She was still a bit stunned. Then, when his eyes began to travel the room, she felt a sudden punch of self-consciousness. She realized that this was the first time Logan had ever graced her "humble abode." She tucked stray strands of hair behind her ear and avoided his gaze as Logan took in the apartment.

Keith's footsteps from the kitchen drew her eyes back up.

"Logan," he greeted, voice curt.

"Mr. Mars," Logan said.

There was a long, slow beat of silence before Logan finally interjected.

"Long time no see, huh?"

Keith just made a small grunting sound and Veronica squirmed a bit. Even Logan, who was typically unflappable, looked a bit unnerved.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Nice place."

Veronica's eyes shot up to his, studying, and she was almost, almost certain there was no sarcasm behind it.

"I uh, like the 'Unleash' poster. "

_Ugh, _she grimaced. _Where's a Hellmouth to swallow a gal whole when she needs one?_

Keith offered a strained, quasi smile and Veronica could see that it was taking every fiber of his being not to physically expel the teen from their house.

It hadn't always been that way. Before the Lilly fallout, Logan and Duncan had been near constant fixtures at her old house, pretending to study with her, eating Lianne's snicker doodles, and generally apparently fascinated by the trappings of middle class life. [Lilly liked things a bit more on her own terms and usually dragged Veronica, not unwillingly, back to the Kane estate]. Sure, Keith had never _adored_ Logan-he was a little too much the bad boy type even to be one of Veronica's non-romantic friends. But, he did like him. They'd talked baseball and poker and bickered about which Godfather movie was the best.

Unfortunately, the last time the two had seen each other, Keith had been slamming Logan up against his Xterra, after her dad caught him about to smash in one of her headlights.

So, yeah, there was that.

Veronica stood, wringing her hands together and watching the whole exchange. It did look like some cliche 'meet the dad' moment, Veronica and Logan standing awkwardly beside each other on one side of the small apartment, and Keith alternating between glares and scowls at the other.

"Food smells good…" Logan finally interjected.

Veronica sighed with relief.

_Okay, so that was neutral, safe…_

"Is that delivery or DiGiorgono's?"

"Heh." Keith smirked, but it did not reach his eyes as he turned toward the oven.

As soon as his back was toward them, Veronica pinned Logan with a warning look. _"Stop being charming," _her glare said.

"I c_an't control i_t," said his eyes back.

She sighed, sent him another glare for good measure, and then tugged at the back of his elbow, dragging him toward the kitchen table.

"Behave," she whispered through her teeth.

Logan sat at the table with a scowl.

When Keith returned from the kitchen and joined them, there was an awkward silence.

"So, um…" Keith started. "Enjoying school?"

Logan grunted. "I hate school." "

"Of course you do," Keith muttered.

Veronica rubbed by her temples and looked down.

"Bunch of sheep all huddling around me for the next movie gossip; mind numbing classes, it just…"

Logan reached up and made another patented Logan Echolls hand gesture , which made no sense and all the sense in the world at the same time. Veronica always marveled at his ability to speak with his hands like that.

"Hmm." Was all that Keith said.

Well, all that Keith said aloud. Veronica could practically feel the disdain radiating from him.

"Well, you know?" she interjected. "Logan won an essay contest last week—-for social commentary or something, right?"

Logan's brows quirked in surprise. "Yeah, I uh stole a quote from Godfather 3—it was supposed to be a joke, but the teacher was too stupid to get it, so I won."

He shifted in his seat then, hand tapping impatiently on the table. "Look, are we just—-gonna chit chat the whole night or talk about this vampire thing?"

Keith's brows pinched and Veronica glowered at her male counterpart. He had the patience of a toddler and apparently less tact than one.

Her father dropped his fork with a thud. "Well, I thought we could attempt to enjoy a nice dinner, but, hey, what do I know?"

Another hollow laugh and Veronica winched.

"It's just—-look, I know we don't like each other," Logan said.

His hand gestured about the table as if to indicate everyone sitting there.

"But, I really, really need to do this. And, this pesky, blonde slayer girl won't leave me the hell alone until I get your, I dunno, 'permission' or something."

Veronica's mouth was agape. Had Logan suffered some sort of head trauma she hadn't been aware of? He couldn't possibly be this dense.

Keith had stiffened so much in his chair, he was almost comically upright. "You're not my child, Logan; you don't need to get my permission do anything…"

"Good, then-"

"_Except_ spend time with my daughter; and I'm not granting it."

"Dude," Logan interjected.

"That's _Mister Mars _to you."

There was an odd staring contest then, neither male giving in, until finally Logan leaned back and slapped his napkin to the table.

His eyes were dark when he spoke. "Just seems a bit ironic to me…"

Veronica squirmed, because she knew that voice. She prayed her father wouldn't take the bait.

"What's ironic?"

"That you're all worried about Ronnie hanging out with the Big Bad Echolls boy when she _slays vampires_ for a living. You don't seem to have a problem with _that._"

His tone was cutting, almost accusatory and Keith leaned forward in his seat.

"Hey!" Veronica interjected.

She held her fingers to her lips and blew, whistling sharply. Both men turned to her, albeit reluctantly.

"Okay, okay, everyone to their corners," she called. "Maybe we should just…take a few steps back here, alright?"

Keith looked like it took all his might to rip his glare away from Logan and look at his daughter.

"Dad, he's not asking for my hand in marriage here—he just wants to train with me."

"Well, let's hear it from Mr. Echolls then…"

Veronica's eyes widened, because throughout all of their icy encounters, Keith had never called him _that._

"…What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Logan snorted and Veronica would have laughed out right had it not all been so mortifying.

"Dude—Mr. Mars," He instantly corrected. "This is Ronnie…I would never…I wouldn't do that with her."

Keith's shoulders seemed to relax, just slightly. Yet, he was still scowling as Logan continued.

"This is strictly business." Logan jabbed a finger against the table as he spoke. ""I want to kill those vampires; I want revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Keith asked.

His face flushed, his voice low. "_Lilly."_

There was a heavy silence. Keith straightened and Veronica could see his jaw flexing with aggravation as he sent her an accusatory look. All she could do was offer a sheepish shrug in return.

Logan's face was impossibly red as he continued, and Veronica could see the jagged emotions raging just beneath the surface. "I saw the tape; I saw what they did to her. H-how they bit her throat; tortured her; killed her…" His voice cracked. "She was just a _girl._"

Veronica had to look away. It hurt her to see him in that much pain. And, she already had her own looping visual in her head as it was. She'd actually been there.

The image of Duncan rocking, near cationic, slammed back to her and her stomach tightened.

"I want them dead," Logan said. "I want them all d_ead._"

She felt an odd chill fall over her at the familiarity of his words. Words eerily similar to her own declaration not twenty-four hours earlier. It was a surreal sensation, knowing that perhaps the only other person on the face of the earth who shared her secret, dark rage was a psychopath.

When Keith flinched at him, Veronica felt like she was being judged, too.

"Logan," Keith said. His voice was quiet—as gentle as it had been with Logan in god knows how long, "I know you're grieving—"

"I'm not grieving." He shook his head and laughed, bitter and loud, "I'm fucking _tortured._"

Veronica's breath hitched. She wanted to reach over and grasp his hand or cry or both. She did neither, but just sat there, frozen as his face turned an agonizing shade of red.

The entire room was frozen for a moment until Logan finally spoke.

"Look, therapy sessions with the new counselor have just been…" He threw up his hands. "Gee, willikers swell. But that's not gonna get me anywhere. I'll have my Kumbaya moment, music _swelling_ in the background, when I shove a stake through that monster's chest."

_Had he been reading her freakin' diary? _

Veronica watched him, mouth parted, as Keith stared back at him. "We…" He sighed. "We don't even know which vampire killed Lilly."

"Well, you can find out, can't you?" Logan leaned forward on his forearms, his voice raising. "Aren't you two like Neptune's Sherlock and Watson? Isn't that what you do? Find people? Solve crimes; kill demons?"

"It's a little more complicated than that, Logan. And in the meantime, revenge is not exactly the best motive for getting involved here."

Logan's jaw clenched.

"…This is about protecting people. And," Keith sighed, looking at the boy with utter resignation, almost disappointment. "I don't think you get that. I don't think your head's in the right—"

"_Stop it,"_ Logan said "_Stop talking._"

Or…or maybe _she'd_ said that, Veronica realized, as both heads turned toward her. She'd felt this surge of defensiveness that she hadn't felt toward Logan in forever. He was raw and angry, but sometimes vengeance was _righteous_, damnit—and her dad couldn't seem to grasp that. Sometimes she felt like it was the one thing he never would.

"I'm sorry, I just...I didn't mean that, I just.." She breathed in, realizing air was coming with difficulty, and started brushing hair from her face.

Faintly, she registered Logan's hand rest gently against the small of her back before falling away.

"…Veronica?" Keith asked, voice scrunched with confusion and worry when she didn't finish.

"You don't get…."

She trailed off, becauase she didn't want to say that aloud to her father. Not after all they'd been through. So she tried a different angle. "Logan's an ass and he can't always, you know, express himself or whatever. But he's in it for the right reasons. If I didn't trust that, I wouldn't have invited him over here."

"Veronica," Keith said. His voice soft with disbelief. "After this last year, how can you trust him-?"

"I didn't say I trusted _him_, I said that I trusted _that._"

There was tense silence, so tense it was starting to make her parents' screaming-fests over dinner seem like Disneyland.

Chair legs screeched. Logan stood. "I should go."

She looked up at him, eyes questioning.

"You guys are like the freakin' Brady Bunch—I don't want to cause any trouble. I can do this myself."

He turned to leave when Keith's voice stopped him. "Sit down."

Logan blinked. "What?"

"I said 'sit down', son."

Logan was motionless, his eyes set on Keith and then finally Veronica, before he took a seat. She felt a wave of relief when he did. Across from them, Keith was sighing and shaking his head as he regarded them. He set his face in his palms for a moment with a grunt.

Logan was sitting stiff in the chair, uneasy, and this time Veronica did allow herself to touch him. Her palm was on his knee for the barest of seconds before it left; just to let him know…well, she didn't even know.

His eyes flickered over to hers before Keith spoke.

"This is insane. And incredibly dangerous. But, I know you well enough to know that if we don't train you, you are going to—without a doubt—_die._"

Keith stared him straight in the eye.

Veronica didn't know how she'd been expecting Logan to respond, but the listless, unblinking shrug he offered was not it. She felt her stomach twist. And, she wanted to, like, break a chair over his head or something—anything to knock that stupid, blank look off of his face. Yet, she figured that would be counterproductive, so she simply watched him with a scowl.

"I don't know what sort of death wish you have," Keith said. "But, you're not going out on my watch. Training stars tomorrow. 7 am sharp."

* * *

><p>"Walking me to my car now?" Logan drawled as they stopped in front of the yellow Xterra. "Were you expecting a goodnight smooch?"<p>

He leaned in dramatically as if to plant a kiss on her and Veronica smacked his arm. And it was not a light smack either. The douchey comment was one thing. But this-his whole bravado in the face of impending death spiel-was really working her nerves.

She forced back the thought and reached for something in her bag.

"Shut up," she said. "I have something for you."

Logan held his hands up, fingers crossed with anticipation. "Please, please tell me it's a promise ring."

Veronica stiffened and for a moment she considered not going through with it, before she took the object out with a sigh. It was a small, worn jewelry box. Logan's brows spiked.

"Wait," he said, "It's not _really_ a promise ring, is it?"

"Ugh, just open it."

Logan sent her a bewildered look, but said no more as he took the box from her. When he opened it, there laid a thin, silver cross. Veronica couldn't keep the punch of pink from her cheeks as he regarded it.

"It was my grandfather's," she explained. "He was a—I don't know, a priest or something."

"Priest Mars," he mumbled.

"_Anyway,_ it was either this or my _grand_mother's," she said with a pointed look.

Logan eyed the necklace for a moment, eyes flickering with thought, before he closed the case.

"Look, this is really 'touching'," he said. His was voice soft with melodrama and if she weren't so damn aggravated by him, it might have been funny. "But, no way in hell I'm wearing jewelry."

"You mean besides those stupid ass sea shells around your neck?"

He sighed. "Veronica."

"No, I'm not screwing around here, Logan."

Her voice was fierce, to let him know this wasn't banter or even the anger-filled sarcasm that had filled their conversations as of late. She was dead serious. The way his eyes flickered and darkened let her know she had his attention.

"Whether you want to admit it or not, it's dangerous out there. And as much as I'd like to knock that that smug look off your face half the time, that's my job—not a vampire's. So, exuse me if I'd rather not find you on the evening news as another 'animal attack' anytime soon."

She stared at him then, willing him to defy her. But, he didn't put up a fight. He just exhaled.

"Fine," he said, opening the box. "But we're not going steady or anything."

"Oh, gee?" Veronica feigned disappointment. "Does that mean you're not taking me to prom?"

They exchanged sarcastic looks, but Veronica watched with a secret burst of relief as Logan reached into the case and held the necklace. It was a strange, almost oddly intimate moment as he slid the silver necklace around his neck and clasped it, silent.

His eyes didn't meet hers as his hands dropped down to his side. "I swear to God, if you tell anyone you gave this to me, Veronica—"

"Just don't get yourself killed."

She was several steps away, when his voice stopped her.

"Your dad," Logan said.

Veronica looked back at him. "Yeah?"

Logan was shifting slightly, tense, as he looked back at her. "He thinks—-he's thinks I'm like a nutcase or something; that I'm all unhinged over what happened to Lilly."

"Well, aren't you?"

He winched. He stepped back, almost as if withdrawing from her and Veronica realized he'd misinterpreted her.

"No, that's not what I meant," she said. "I'm _glad_ that it messes you up. Not that you're in pain, but that you care. It _should _drive you crazy to see someone you loved killed like that….My dad, he—"

"He doesn't get it," Logan finished for her.

And she should have felt defensive or fought him, but she didn't.

"No one does," Logan said.

"I do."

Her voice was quiet, but firm as his eyes slid back up to hers.

Logan took a few, slow steps towards her until he was standing right in front of her. Then his hand reached up to grasp her shoulder, squeezing gently. When it dropped a moment later, it left a trail of comfort behind.

"Thanks for the...promise necklace or whatever."

His lips titled in a crooked smirk and she couldn't fight her own small smile in return.

"7am," she said. "Don't be late."

* * *

><p>Logan wasn't late. Which was, well, bizarre. But considering she was apparently living in the Twilight Zone now, she didn't know why she was surprised.<p>

"So?" he said at the door.

His eyes were bright, like he'd been up for hours or ran there or something.

"Woah, woah, calm your horses." She patted his chest. "Usually we workout at a friend of my dad's Gym space. Today…"

She trailed off and Logan followed her line of sight with a frown to the endless stack of books in the living room.

"You can't be serious."

"And a top of the morning to you, too," Keith chirped.

He raised his cup of coffee, from where he was standing in the kitchen and Logan rolled his eyes. At Veronica. Like this was her fault.

"I thought we were training."

_Well, obviously,_ she thought. Her eyes skimmed over his apparel. He was wearing matching shorts and a muscle shirt like he was on the freakin' track team or something. She had to admit that he'd filled out nicely over the years, which would hopefully mean he'd be a little less easy to knock around like a Raggedy Anne Doll.

"Training's a broad, umbrella term," she said, using her hands. "It can mean, various, scintillating and not so scintillating things."

His eyes narrowed. "So this is like, Driver's Ed or something?"

"Think less grand," she whispered before patting his arm.

—

Keith dropped a dusty book in front of Logan on the table. It read '**_VAMPYR' _**and was so thick it made a _whoosh_ sound when it landed.

"Please, tell me there's a cliff notes version of this?" Logan asked.

"You're looking at him," Veronica said. She pointed to her father. "So pay attention."

Logan's face scrunched in obvious distaste, but he was silent as Keith began speaking.

"So, Veronica told you Neptune's a Hellmouth, which ironically, is one of our first rules: Don't tell other people about her being the Slayer."

Keith sent her a pointed look, which the blonde answered with a scowl.

"Yeah, and what exactly is a Hellmouth?" Logan interjected. "I mean, I can gather by the name that it's probably not a good thing."

"Good guess," Veronica said, giving him a lazy thumbs up.

"Think of it kind of like an earthquake," Keith answered. "Each one has an epicenter, the place where all the violent energy converges and explodes. A Hellmouth is just like that, except, well—"

"Instead of earth shaking, there's vampires and werewolves and demons, oh my!" Veronica filled in.

Logan sent her a small smirk as Keith continued.

"Right. From what we've gathered, there's actually several Hellmouths throughout the world, but this is just our local one."

"So, let me get this straight," Logan said. "Neptune is literally hell on earth…?"

"But, we've got _great_ sushi," Veronica quipped.

Logan went on, mind seemingly spinning. "…And the only thing standing between us and certain destruction is…"

He trailed off, his eyes falling uncertainly on Veronica.

She spun a sarcastic finger in the air. "Ding, ding, ding—give him a prize, Dad."

Keith sent her an unamused look and Logan just sat there, shaking his head. "That makes the least sense ever," Logan said.

"Heh, well, you're preaching to the choir," said Veronica. "Trust me, I was definitely not all aboard the Slayer Express when I found out. But, until I die some untimely death, no else is getting the call, so…"

She shrugged, trying to make light of it, but Logan's face was anything but amused as he looked back at her.

"How'd you find out?" he asked.

"Well, the first hint was definitely when I accidentally yanked my locker door straight of it's hinges," she said. "But, um, no there wasn't like an owl courier from Hogwarts, if that's what you mean. I just, started having these visions."

"Visions?"

"Yeah. They started off as nightmares. I was being attacked by vampires in my dreams night after night. Then suddenly I was fighting them back and—and winning. Then one day, when I was walking home from school, I was attacked by this—this _thing._ His face was disfigured, like in my dreams, and suddenly it was, like, instinct took over or something. I grabbed a branch and staked him." She shook her head, letting out a ragged laugh. "At first, I freaked out, thinking I had murdered someone in some sort of psycho trance. But, then when he exploded into dust…well, I kind of started putting the pieces together."

"Woah," was all Logan said.

"Yeah…and I still wasn't a big fan of it. But then…then Lilly happened…." She didn't elaborate, because there was no need to. They'd both been living the consequences of that event for half a year now. "I knew I couldn't run from my calling anymore."

The room fell silent. She could feel two sets of eyes on her as she thought.

"So…" Logan said.

She looked up.

"I mean, yeah, your dad helps train you, but...you pretty much do this all by yourself?"

She shrugged, like it was no big deal at all. But she'd be lying if she didn't admit how stifling, almost soul-sucking the burden of her call was. She'd recently started to accept that she wasn't superwoman, that not every supernatural death in Neptune was her fault. But, it was isolating having to go it alone sometimes, no matter how supportive her dad was.

Logan's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"So where do I come in?" He asked, looking between her and Keith, "How can I help?"

Veronica blinked, momentarily caught off guard by the genuine eagerness in his voice. Keith looked similarly taken aback for a moment, before he spoke.

"Well, for starters ,you could not do anything stupid and get yourself killed."

Logan grunted, but Keith pressed on.

"The biggest thing now is learning how to protect yourself—how to not become a liability. After you've mastered that, we can discuss some more 'aggressive' strategies."

The male looked more than a little resistant, almost put out. But after a long silence, he finally said, "Fine."

* * *

><p>"…and this is a stake," Keith said, setting the object in front of him.<p>

It looked like the eyes might roll back in Logan's head as he groaned. "And, this is a table," he said, gesturing at the table. "Duh. I know these things. I have been to the movies in the last century, you know?"

"You can't take anything for granted," Keith said.

Keith's voice was filled with a patience Veronica was not convinced he possessed. So she dearly hoped Logan would behave himself.

"Yes, there are other weapons," Keith said. "Axes, broadswords, crossbows…"

"Sweet," Logan's eyes lit. "Yeah, give me one of those."

"_But _before you master this basic principal, you can't move on."

Logan grunted.

"And, you're not always going to have one at your disposal. Sometimes you have to improvise."

"Right," Veronica interjected, "Like that time I had to dust Coach Bradshaw with a field hockey stick."

Logan's eyes darted away from Keith's. "That's what happened to Coach Bradshaw? I thought he just ran off to Tijuana."

"Good. That means I was discreet." Veronica continued on, missing his stunned look. "But it wasn't easy. I mean, those things are _blunt_. I had to, like, fight him off, while hacking it in half against the bleachers, in these _heels _no less—like those thin, strappy ones—before I could finally dust him."

Logan stared at her for a long moment. "That's why you were all late and disheveled and_ crazy-eyed_ at that dance…" he mumbled. " And, actually _at_ that dance."

"Bingo. What?" She asked, " Did you think I was _overcome_ with Pirate spirit?"

Logan shook his head and smirked at her, eyes almost impressed.

She had to admit it was an odd sensation to share these misadventures with someone outside of her dad, who was usually scowling himself into oblivion. Logan seemed to think it was pretty kickass of her; which, hey maybe it was.

"_Sweet_," he said, confirming her suspicion.

"Yes," Keith said. "Because this is all fun and games."

"No," Logan answered, " We wouldn't want to slip up and actually have a bit of fun, would we?"

He looked at Veronica then, like he'd used to when they were in class and he made wisecracks under his breaths about one of their teachers. Veronica glanced back up at Keith, who was glaring at the male, and schooled her features.

Keith slid a thick handout in front of the male and Logan squinted at it.

"Homework?" Logan croaked. "This is ridiculous—I'm not not even doing my actual course work; what makes you think I'd read this?'

"The fact that I'll dismember you if you don't?" Veronica answered, voice sing-songy.

Logan sent her an annoyed look as Keith spoke. "It's important to have at least a basic understanding of some of things you might come in contact with here."

"I promise you, it's a better read than _War and Peace_," Veronica drawled. "Just think of it as a really, really retro comic book."

Logan sent her an incredulous look as she opened the book, leafing through the pages. "Like—hey, this one—the Tonze Demon? It only eats peoples' left pinky toes."

Logan looked at her through his lashes. "I don't know what's more disturbing. The fact that you know that or the fact that you think that's 'super-interesting'."

"Hey." She offered a defensive shrug. "Girl's gotta entertain herself."

"Read it," Keith said, "Once you've familiarized yourself with it, you'll be able to handle yourself accordingly."

"I get it, I get it," Logan muttered. 'Wax on, wax off."

He did the hand gesture and Keith rolled his eyes. Veronica, on the other hand, couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. She still remembered when the boys had rented _The Karate Kid _ for the first time a few years back. They'd watched it incessantly and, on one notable occasion, while talking over the dialogue and reenacting fight scenes together in her living room.

She felt a sudden pang of wistfulness.

"_Hey."_

Logan's quiet voice brought her eyes back to his. She registered that her father had exited into the kitchen.

"No need to pout; I'll read it. Scouts honor."

He held up his hand and Veronica realized that he'd mistaken her silence for aggravation. She felt no need to correct him, since the real explanation wasn't something she particularly felt like discussing. So, she played along.

"Just let me know if you need help with the 'big' words," she said.

Logan made a face at her, before flipping through the sheets.

—

"Nope. Stand straighter," Veronica instructed.

She set a hand on either side of Logan's shoulders and shifted him upright. "Right, just like that."

They were standing in the middle of her living room, which was now set up with a fake dummy or "Logan" as she'd so aptly named him. There was a worn gym mat beneath them and a few weapons scattered about.

"Okay," Logan mumbled, gripping the stake in his hand.

"Now, go ahead. Try to stake me."

Logan snorted. "You're—you're kidding me, right?"

"Do I _look_ I'm kidding?"

"No, you don't. Which is why I think you might have knocked a few screws loose."

Veronica's eyes narrowed, glaring at him and Logan sent her his own pointed look.

"Veronica, I'm not gonna try to shove a stake through your chest."

"Don't worry," she said, "You won't be able to."

"That's adorably arrogant of you, but, no."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just try to grab me then."

When Logan's brows waggled mischievously, she cried, "Not like that!"

Logan just chuckled slightly and set the stake on the couch before turning back to her.

"Okay," he said. "So, I just…? Try to grab you?"

" 'Try 'being the operative word."

He sent her a look and then made a careful move at her, trying to grasp by her shoulders. Veronica stepped back, grabbed his right arm, and then flipped him, sending him landing with a thud unto the mat.

She tried not to smirk, too much anyway, as she stood over him.

"I gotcha right where I want you," Logan deadpanned.

She snorted and watched as he propped himself up on his elbows and cocked a brow. "Now was that really necessary?"

"Yes. Because you have to realize just how much slower your reflexes will be than the average vamp. You can't just charge at them like you did with that one back in the alley."

"I was trying to _protect _you."

His voice was defensive, his cheeks heating slightly and she backtracked. She was trying to teach him a lesson, not emasculate the guy.

"I know and I appreciate that," she said carefully. "Most guys probably would have wet themselves and took off." She let out a wry laugh. "That actually literally happened once."

Logan looked back her then, seemingly less affronted as he let her help him back to his feet.

"Okay," she said, "Now let's try it again. And, don't go easy on me this time."

* * *

><p>Logan gripped the stake in his hand, lunged forward and thrust it into the dummy. "This is stupid."<p>

"It won't be stupid when a real vampire is trying to snack on you. Do it again."

Logan sighed and then offered another weak thrust. "I feel like an idiot," he said. "Especially considering this thing is named after me."

"I named it that after you made some wise-ass comment about my mom," Veronica said.

Logan's eyes dropped and then he offered a sheepish shrug as if to say 'touche'. Veronica sighed and walked over to his side. "I know it feels weird outside of battle. But, you have to use your imagination; picture how it's going to feel when you're actually fighting for your life."

Off Logan's somewhat blank look, she continued, trying to tap into her own source of inspiration.

She whispered, "Picture-picture Lilly if you have to."

His eyes darted to hers, darkening with an unreadable emotion and she was still for a moment. She wondered if she'd crossed a line, if maybe that wasn't something she was supposed to talk to him about, when suddenly he let out a grunt, launched his body forward, and shoved the stake into the dummy.

Veronica watched as he stepped back and regarded his work. "Huh," he said.

His eyes slid back to hers and she was glad not to find anger there; not at her.

"Good," she said, "Now, do it again."

* * *

><p>"Is it normal to hurt this much afterwards?"<p>

Veronica offered a lazy, one armed shrug as Logan hobbled across the living room. "Eh, I'm not sure I'd know."

She saw a flicker of annoyance run across his face. "And, she's humble to boot."

"_Hey," _she cried. "I can't help it if I have super strength. I mean, what you do you want me to say...? Sometimes I feel a little sore for a half hour; then it goes away."

"So, I should be good in about…" Logan pretended to do some complicated math on his fingers." a year?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't bitch; you signed up for this."

Logan grunted and a made small, whining, sound. Which was kind of cute in an aggravating way. Men could be such babies.

"Your body will adjust—just like with any new…exercise."

"Yeah, and I'm sure the stake thrusts will do wonders for my torso."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not even about that, you're already ripped, you know that."

He waggled his brows. "Oh, do I now?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. Then she sent a ginger, yet well placed kick to the back of his knee, sending him toppling forward. He dropped to his knees and she gave his ass a gentle kick, just for the heck of it.

When he rolled back over, he was sprawled out with a cocky grin in place.

"Jokes on you, Mars. 'Cause I actually found that kinda hot."

She tried to look stern, to dissuade him. But she could not stop the quiet giggle that overtook her. This Logan, with all his stupid, playful innuendos felt so familiar to her, almost comforting. Memories started to flood her mind and she stiffened. Because, it wasn't two years ago. It was today. And, no matter how much she tried, they could never go back.

"What's up with you?" Logan asked. He was standing now. "You look like your dog died or something."

"S'nothing," she said, not looking at him.

"Okkkaaaay,…funny how you look like the one who just got their ass handed to them on a platter."

"What's gonna happen tomorrow?" she blurted.

Logan's eyes widened. And so did hers; because she hadn't meant to ask that aloud.

"Um, the sun will come out?"

"I meant at school," she said quietly.

"Oh."

"I mean, this little trip down memory lane's been great 'n all; and, I'll sincerely try to remember you trying to save my life when you and Dick are leaving dildos in my locker again."

He straightened. "Hey, you left the bong in mine first."

She rolled her eyes and huffed. Like that was really the point. Logan let out a long breath and she watched as he stepped closer to her.

"Why don't we just…" His hands flexed between them. "Call a truce?"

"A truce?"

"Yeah, I mean, there's no need to be a girl about this—"

"I _am _a girl, Logan."

"No, I meant—not like literally, I just meant…there's no need to dissect everything and have some crazy, Lifetime movie heart to heart moment. Let's just agree not to aggressively antagonize each other anymore."

He held out his pinky as if waiting for a pinky swear and she scoffed. It was something they used to do in middle school, which was frankly still too old to have been doing it. Pinky swears to keep a secret, pinky swears to end a fight, pinky swears for the sake of pinky swears. She rolled her eyes at the memory.

"You are an _actual_ five year old."

"Five and three quarters," he deadpanned.

But, he kept his finger extended to hers, eyes pleading. She sighed, didn't look at him as she lifted her pinky and twisted it with his.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>end part 1. <strong>

**000**

**Thanks for reading. Next part is heavy ensemble and introduces the next member of the Scooby Gang. Bonus points to whoever can guess who it is ;) **


	3. Something Witchy

**Author's Note: **SORRY for the delay. I've been studying for my comps, which anyone who's ever had to take them knows is a biatch! It's been pushed back a week, so that means more time to write!

I've been working on this chapter for a while and it's turned into a monster. So instead of writing a 30/40 page chapter, I've split it in half. So the end might be abrupt. Part IIb should be out soon though as I already have it worked out!

Thanks for all of you who have written feedback :) It is MUCH appreciated and encourages me to write faster :)

* * *

><p><strong>Part II a.<strong>

—

The only thing worse than blood-sucking demons were Mondays. Mondays meant school, which—along with the 09ers—was the bane of her existence. Veronica parked her car and killed the engine with a sigh.

_Buck up, Vee; you're a big girl now._

She put on her most fake, most sugary sweet smile and prepared herself for the usual pack of 09ers waiting for her when she exited her car.

There was no one there. (Well, save for Madison Sinclair slinging a snide look at her. But Hell hadn't frozen over quite yet, and even Logan's sphere of influence couldn't reach that far).

_Logan, _she thought.

Apparently he could still keep a promise. Well, they had pinky sworn on it, she thought wryly, so it must have been official.

She continued to the entrance, the eerie feeling of being unharassed following her, as she walked through the door.

—

"_Hey._"

Veronica started and turned from her locker, expecting Dick or Madison or what ever other hell Neptune could conquer up. Instead she found Logan, leaning against the adjacent locker with a smirk.

She quickly evened out her expression and went back to sorting out her books.

"Missed you this morning," she said. "I felt oh so lonely without you and your crew hurling insults at me."

She sent him a sarcastic look and Logan looked down for a moment, almost sheepish.

"Yeah, well, Wu's study hall; couldn't be late again."

"Right," she mumbled.

"Right."

There was a small silence, Veronica getting her books for class and Logan standing beside her, eyes flitting around the hallway. When she was finished and he was _still_ there, she squinted. Confused, her eyes traveled across the corridor, where several sets of gazes were on them, murmuring.

"You do realize that you're talking to me in public, right?"

"Oh, crap, so you mean I'm not invisible?"

He feigned panic and she rolled her eyes.

"Just thought you'd be concerned about your glorious reputation is all."

She tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice as she closed her locker and slipped the strap of her bag over her shoulder. She knew Logan and her had a "truce", but she couldn't help the sting of resentment that overtook her sometimes.

Veronica started walking and he followed. She glanced up at him as he spoke. "I'm more concerned about being eaten alive." He gestured to his neck with a brow quirk. "Plus, my reputation is bullet proof."

Logan made a show of puffing out his chest, all caveman like, and Veronica tried to hide the small curve of her lips as she shook her head.

By the time they entered her class corridor, Logan was still walking with her, but making no attempt to move the conversation forward. It wasn't a nervous silence though. It almost seemed deliberate as Logan strolled casually, making eye contact with everyone he passed. He was standing a bit closer than he usually would to her and their arms kept brushing every once in a while. She wondered if he were trying to make some sort of point.

"Okkkayy," Veronica said. "Well, I'm here. At class. So thanks for the thrilling-conversation."

He nodded, wordless, and Veronica watched him as we walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Momentum," Mr. Wu said. "Is mass in motion."<p>

He began writing on the board and there was snickering behind him. Veronica followed the trail of laughter to the back corner, where Dick and Logan were sitting.

"Speaking of _asses_ in motion," Dick was whispering. "Have you seen Madison's dress?"

Logan smirked and Veronica looked away with an eye roll to glance back at the chalk board.

"Can anyone tell me the equation for determining momentum?"

A sea of blank faces answered him.

"Anyone?"

Veronica knew the answer, because 1) she'd actually done the homework after beheading a demon the other night and 2) she wasn't a moron. Yet, she wasn't about to splurge her last shred of social dignity on this one. Unh uh.

There was more laughter in the back corner and Mr. Wu glared. "Mr. Casablancas? You seem filled with the love of learning. Why don't you take a shot at it?"

Dick's eyes darted up from Logan's and he blinked. "Uh, at Madison?"

The room exploded with laughter and Mr. Wu's eyes narrowed impossibly. But before he could scold Dick further, Logan interjected. "It's _p = m • v." _

Off Mr. Wu's shocked expression, Logan continued. "It's on, like, the first page of the chapter." He held up the textbook as if to display it. "A moronic monkey could figure it out… Uh, no offense," he said, glancing over at Dick.

But Dick was already doodling pictures of boobs on his textbook and looked unfazed. "Huh?"

Logan sent a look to Dick, which Veronica couldn't see, but assumed wasn't pleasant, before his eyes flickered over to her, rolling.

She sent him a commiserating smirk, before Mr. Wu spoke again.

"As 'moronic' as it may seem, a third of you missed this question on the last quiz so-"

"_AHHHHH!"_

A guttural shriek ripped through the doorway. Then an actual body came flying into the classroom as everyone turned in shock.

"What the fuck?!" Dick cried.

Danny Mason, who wasn't even in physics, was jerking around like a mad man, pulling at his hair, throwing himself against the walls, and howling.

Veronica's eyes bugged as Mr. Wu stepped forward. "Danny? Wh-what are you doing?"

He was answered with another piercing growl.

_What the hell? _Veronica thought.

Danny wasn't exactly an upstanding citizen and he had thrown his fair share of pranks at Neptune, but this… this was just bizarre. She was beginning to wonder if he was hurting himself when several people entered the class at once.

"_Danny, Danny baby?"_

It was Madison Sinclair, high heels clanking sharply. Mrs. Whitestone, the English teacher, and several students followed behind her.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Wu. This is inexcusable." She turned back to the teen. "Danny ,stop it at once."

"Dude, I don't think he's playing around," said another student.

Veronica was starting to agree. She'd seen enough crazy things on the Hellmouth by now to know when something was amiss. Danny kept moaning, his face strained and red, and his eyes turning nearly all black. In his daze, he reached unto a desk for a pair of scissors and held it to his neck.

"It has to stop!" He cried. "It has to stop!"

"Oh, my God!" Madison shrieked.

Logan was already out of his seat and trying grapple with him, when Veronica jumped from her desk.

"Danny, man; Danny, wake the hell up!"

But in his rage, Danny had a burst of strength, pushing Logan aside. Veronica instantly stepped in and grasped him by the shoulders. Which was much, much harder than it should have been.

_What the hell is he on?_

"_Danny!"_ she tried.

Behind her, Mr. Wu was calling for security and there was a growing crowd outside the door.

"Danny, I'm sorry," Veronica said. "But this is going to hurt…well, no, it's just really gonna hurt you."

She sent him an apologetic look and then knocked their foreheads together; _hard._ There were several gasps as Danny's eyes nearly rolled back, closed, and then opened again. The blackness was gone, and the normal bright green of his eyes had returned. He looked dazed, worn.

"Wh…" Danny squinted and looked around. "… is the quiz over?"

Veronica's brows spiked, but she was shoved aside before she could respond. "_God_, Veronica. What, are you trying to kill him or something?"

Veronica's mouth dropped, indignant, as the others crowded in front of her and around Danny.

* * *

><p>By the time she was scheduled to meet Logan at the bleachers, there had already been numerous rumors of <em>her <em>being the one trying to stab Danny in the neck. She was seething over said gossip when the tall teen approached her.

He had his coat wrapped around his neck like some sort of bizarre, makeshift scarf.

Veronica squinted at him, momentarily distracted from her brooding. "What's that about?"

"Just covering my neck; wouldn't want you to stab it."

"Asshole."

She couldn't help the edge to her voice. Being the source of gossip was par for the course, but at least she wasn't usually accused of attempted murder.

"Oh, come on," Logan said. "You know you saved his life."

"Really? Because according to Madison Sinclair, I'd been planning to stab him for months now."

Logan snorted. "Yeah, well, according to Madison Sinclair, I'm distantly related to Will Smith, so what of it?"

He looked at her then, eyes persistent and teasing, and after a while she relented. Her shoulders felt slightly less tense.

"So..I'm guessing this doesn't fall under the vamp category," Logan said. "Unless they've picked up telekinesis recently?"

He waggled his eyebrows and Veronica sent him a wry look. "Nope, definitely something witchy this way comes. And judging by the look of how messed up Danny was…? I'd say it was something personal."

Logan let out a long whistle."I'll say."

Silence sat with them for a moment, Logan fidgeting as always, as they looked out unto the field.

"So… you think Danny was cursed or something?"

"Or something," Veronica mumbled. She pushed some hair back from her face and turned to him. "I can check the databases later when I get home…but until then I'll have to just keep an eye out, I guess…"

She peered out into the football field, at the smattering of her peers working out and generally being ridiculous.

_Nope, no pointy hats or flying broomsticks,_ Veronica thought dryly.

"So, then…" She sent Logan a sarcastic glance. "Met any good witches lately?"

When Logan didn't respond right away, his brows creased slightly, she straightened.

"Actually," he said. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Veronica and Logan were walking down the corridor and she tried to, but she couldn't stop squinting at him.<p>

"Explain to me how you know a coven again?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "It's not a 'coven'—it's just, I dunno, a bunch of witches who hang out together."

Veronica's eyes slid toward him, pinning him with a blank look. "That is the _definition _of a coven, Logan."

"Oh." He blinked. "Huh."

She shook her head as they turned the corner.

"So, anyway, I got this horrible rash on my body a while back—"

Veronica scrunched her nose. "_Way _too much information."

He scowled at her. "No, not like that, I mean…let me take a step back—-So I went out with Jessica Welcher."

"Well, that would explain the outbreak."

"Please. I did not sleep with that girl. Even I have _some _standards. We just made out."

Veronica shook her head.

_What a class act._

"But, then I found out she was a_ lunatic_ and had probably boned half the football team and so I ditched her."

She looked at him, eyes full of mock pride. "How noble."

Logan sent her a slightly aggravated look, but ignored her, moving on. "Anyway, then she went all bat shit crazy, started screaming at me in the middle of Dog Beach, ranting about putting a hex on me or something."

"A hex, huh?" Veronica quirked a brow. "That's a new one. What happened to good ole fashioned tire slashing?"

"I know, right?'

Veronica almost chuckled at how indignant he sounded.

"So Dick and I obviously laugh it up, because, you know, she's _crazy._ But then all this weird stuff starts happening to me…exploding note books and freak accidents and full-body rashes." He shuddered. "I finally broke down and went to see her."

Veronica's eyes had been widening incrementally as he spoke. "And she backed off?"

"Not exactly…" He made a sheepish face. "She actually ended up moving to some charter school in Europe and hooking up with like a prince or viceroy or something. "

Veronica stared back at him. "Sooo, as thrilling as this trip down memory lane has been…"

She spun her hands as if gesturing for him to continue.

"Hey," Logan cried. "I have a point."

"Well, you're not seeming too pointy to me."

He scowled at her. "There was another chick there, uh…" He snapped his finger. "Mac, yeah, that's it. She was actually kind of nice. And not psychotic. Figured maybe she could help us."

Veronica blinked. "That is a…startlingly un-stupid idea."

Logan bowed slightly. "I aim to please."

* * *

><p>Veronica was more than a little surprised to find that Logan's link to the coven was not in some dimly lit dungeon or a basement, but…the computer lab? She followed him with a wary expression as they walked through the door.<p>

The lab was empty except for a petite brunette working at a computer.

"That's her," Logan whispered.

Veronica glanced at him. "So you mean it's not that nonexistent person in the corner?"

They exchanged sarcastic looks, before moving towards Mac. When they were a few feet away, she looked up. Her eyes widened with surprise, then confusion, then annoyance as they fell on Logan.

She smirked at him. "Before you ask, have you tried ointment?"

"Hardy har har har," Logan said.

"Seriously though," Mac said, "That whole hex thing was her idea. Tried to stop her, but apparently you really, really know how to piss a girl off."

Logan smirked. "Glad to know my reputation precedes me."

"Really?" Mac asked. "'cause that makes me question if you understand what your reputation is…"

Mac sent him a pointed look and Veronica's eyes widened. She'd just met this girl and the only thing she knew about her so far was that she was a witch and apparently liked to hang out in computer labs. But, she kind of _liked _her. It was rare to see someone trade barbs so easily with Logan, without a false sense of bravado or cruelty. Mac just seemed genuine and comfortable in her own skin.

Veronica decided to interject and introduce herself. "Hey, I'm-"

"Veronica Mars," Mac finished. "Before your not so subtle fall from grace, you were kind of one of the only things people talked about here."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Ronnie," Logan said. He reached up and rubbed the top her head, like her father did, and it annoyed the hell out of her. "Trust me, people talk _plenty _about you now."

She sent him a withering glare.

"Not everyone," Mac said.

Veronica turned back to the brunette. "What?'

"Not everyone talks badly about you."

Mac offered a small, sympathetic smile and Veronica couldn't help but return it.

"Wow, how ABC Family of you two," Logan said and Veronica rolled her eyes. "Sometimes friendship really _does _conqueror all."

He thrust his fist up into air in some sort of mock salute and both girls glared at him.

"What do you want, Echolls?" Mac asked.

"What?" His lips curved and Veronica suspected he was trying to be charming or something. "Can't a guy stop by the comp lab, just to see his favorite neighborhood witch?"

Veronica glanced at Mac; but, she didn't seem at all fazed to be referred to as that in front of her.

"Oh, so you believe in witchcraft now? What could have _ever_ changed your mind?"

Logan and Mac exchanged looks and Veronica could only imagine how much of an asshole Logan must have been to the girls before he believed the hex. He probably deserved every inch of the rash he'd gotten.

"Yeah, uh," Logan glanced about, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry about about the Melissa Joan heart-wannabe jokes."

"Mmhmm?"

"And, uh, the Charmed jokes and the Harry Potter books I left in your locker…"

Veronica's eyes widened impossibly as she heard him go on.

"I was kind of a jackass."

She was pretty sure that was the first time she'd _ever_ heard Logan apologize—save for that time he'd accidentally knocked Veronica off her bike in 8th grade and she scraped her knees. It was surreal to watch someone have that effect on him.

"I'll take your apology under consideration," Mac said dryly. "Now what do you want?"

Veronica paused, trying to think about how to go about this—when Logan blurted. "Did one of your witch friends put a hex on Danny?"

"_Logan!_" Veronica cried.

Mac's eyes bugged as she turned toward him. "Wow …you really are a jackass, aren't you?"

"Well, can you blame me for asking?'

Mac sent him a measured look. "A few rashes and exploding notes are one thing—-possession, murder? That's something else entirely—something dark."

"So you think he was possessed?" Veronica asked.

Mac's eyes flashed from Logan's to Veronica. "Um, yeah, obviously. As much of a douche as Danny is, I don't think he'd intentionally stab himself …and blunt force can often pull someone out of a trance …at least momentarily."

"How…how do you know that?" Logan asked.

"I'm a witch, moron."

Logan made a "oh" motion with his mouth and Veronica ignored him and interjected.

"Do you know of anyone else outside your coven who might be practicing witchcraft—someone not so cuddly?"

Mac opened her mouth to speak and then faltered. "Wait a second…what's with all questions? You're not like, narcs, are you?"

Logan snorted.

"No, we're just…" Veronica's eyes shifted "Concerned citizens."

"Mmmmhmm," said Mac. "I thought you two hated each other now."

"We do," they said at once and then turned and glared at each other.

"We're just, it's a school project; for the newspaper," Logan said.

Which was actually a decent lie, Veronica was thinking as Mac eyed them with an incredulous look.

"You know, I've seen you around." She gestured to Veronica specifically. "Often right before things get really crazy."

Veronica tried not to squirm under her gaze.

"So, what, you guys are, like, the Scooby Gang or something? Supernatural crime busters?"

Veronica's face scrunched and she was silent for a moment, considering. She finally decided not to be too evasive. "Something like that."

"I better be Fred then," said Logan.

Veronica rolled her eyes and was about to brush him off, when a thought struck her. "No, because I'm Daphne, and that would be, eww, weird."

"Pfft. You're so Thelma—"

"I'm way hotter than Thelma—Daphne solves crime_ and_ looks good."

"Well, I'm not going to be Shaggy if that's what you were thinking—?"

"Why not? I bet you're stoned half the time-"

"Drunk-there's a difference."

"_Are you two quite done?"_"

Logan and her eyes darted to Mac, Veronica's cheeks coloring slightly. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, we um, solve supernatural crimes or whatever…."

She glanced up at Logan, who shrugged slightly as if to say, "_Lame, but it will do."_ When she turned back to Mac, the brunette was nodding slightly.

"That's bizarre," Mac said. Then she broke out into an odd smile. "And, I kind of dig it….But, to answer your question, no, not off the top of my head. All the witches I associate with practice pure magic. We try to avoid the dark stuff."

"Okay," Veronica said. "Where would one need to go if they wanted to not-avoid dark magic?"

Mac quirked a brow.

* * *

><p>"So just to recap," said Logan. "We're gonna spend our night strolling the graveyard before meeting up with the town witch?"<p>

Veronica took a moment before nodding slowly and grabbing her weapons bag. "Yup. That about sums it up."

"Why do I get the distinct feeling that this is the beginning of the end of my social life?"

Veronica snorted. "Oh, trust me. This is a good night."

She gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder and Logan grunted before following her out the door.

* * *

><p>It was a strange sensation patrolling with Logan. For starters, patrolling a graveyard in hopes of killing a vamp was bizarre on its own right. Doing so while training<em> Logan Echolls<em>, on the other hand…? Lunacy.

"So, here's the thing about newbie vamps," Veronica started. "You gotta think of them kind of like infants. I mean yeah, blood sucking, cruel, and incredibly strong infants; but infants nonetheless. They're probably your best bet for killing a vamp."

Logan nodded as they walked closer the grave. "So…easy peasy."

"Ugh, not quite. I mean, they could still snap your neck without thinking about it. It's kind of like…" Veronica held her hands out before her, as if weighing. "…there's only a 75 % chance of them killing you horribly as opposed to an 100 % chance."

"Wow, this is quite the pep talk. Why'd you leave pep squad again?"

Logan sent her a teasing look, which she promptly ignored.

"Just watch yourself, okay? It's kind of a steep learning curve. The first time I tried to kill a vampire, I broke all of my nails and fell on my ass. So…just take it easy."

She walked over the particular plot and set her bag down. When she straightened up, she continued. "Then, as a little incentive…" She held up a few weapons. "Once you get a handle of that, we can spice things up a little bit."

As soon as she said that, she realized to whom it was she was speaking. Logan was sending her a suggestive look by the time she set the weapons down.

"Ugh," Veronica said. "Only you could try to make killing vampires sexy."

"Hey, you started it."

"Mmm hmm, mmm hmm."

"Still think I should start off with a crossbow; you'd be surprised by the aim that I have."

"I'd rather not be surprised at all," Veronica said. "I'd rather you get out of this without getting your neck snapped in half. So, let's just start out with the basics, okay?"

Logan made an annoyed sound, but followed along as she stood before the grave. They'd come for one person in particular. Well, undead person. They booth stood and read the headstone.

"So," Veronica said dryly, "Today we have—drumroll please…"

Logan gave a halfhearted drum roll with hands against his thighs.

"Harold Gatimer!"

"Harold Gatimer?" Logan repeated. "Man, he sounds just _vicious. _I'm shaking in my boots."

Veronica rolled her eyes. Then she reached into her back pocket and skimmed over a newspaper clipping. "Looks like he was actually a pretty decent person. A dentist, used to coach soccer a few towns over; tutored at-risk youth." She looked up and scrunched her nose. "Why can't murders happen to bad people?"

"Certainly beats me," said Logan.

They shared a grim look, before Veronica set the clipping back into her pants and continued.

"Anyway," Veronica said. " When he comes out, you have to remember that he's not Harold Gatimer anymore. He's Harold the crazy vampire guy, who'd be more likely to rip out the throats of the children he coached, then help them."

Logan shook his head. "I know he's a vampire, but that's crazy."

Veronica sighed. "Yeah, I don't completely get how it works, but it's almost like vampires resent the human connection that they had with people. So they're actually more likely to attack you if they loved you or if you make them feel human in some way."

Logan spun the stake his hands, eyes widening. "Well…that's sufficiently creepy."

"That's why we have to make sure we take care of him or we're gonna have a bunch of little vampire babies on our hands.'

Silence settled between them as they stood and waited. This was probably one of the more morbid and boring parts of her job. But, hey, a girl's gotta make a living, right?

She looked back up and realized that Logan was watching her with a strange look in his eyes.

"What? Do I have something in my hair?"

She started flipping it around.

"No, your hair is just lovely," he drawled. "I was just thinking about this. This is how you spend your nights? I mean, I figured your social life had to be pretty ratchet, but patrolling around, waiting for dead men to climb out of the ground…? That's pretty bleak."

Veronica normally would have been offended by such a statement or lashed back at him. But, she could see in his gentle brown eyes that there wasn't any malice there. Just curiosity. Maybe even concern if she looked hard enough.

She shrugged it off. "Pfft. These are usually the hottest dates I have these days."

She smirked at him and he kind of laughed himself.

"So, how do you know which vampire's gonna come out and, well, greet you, shall we say?"

Veronica leaned back, let out a breath. "Well, it started out as mostly a guessing game; I would literally just spend my hours strolling around the graveyard looking for a vamp. Which, by the way, was still better than social ridicule at the Hut. But that's a whole another issue…But then, you get smarter about looking at all the tale tell signs. That's why we're always looking into the newspapers. You know, besides for all those great stocks we're investing in, all the hot software companies."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, there's usually hints about who's gonna be our newbie vamps. Strange bites. Loss of blood, but not a huge amount. Usually if they're buried really quickly…things like that."

Logan's eyes darkened slightly and she could tell by the way his body stiffened where his mind was at. "Sounds a lot like what happened to Lilly," he said. "Kinda wish she might come back."

It was quiet for a moment. She wasn't immediately sure what to say. His eyes traveled from the night sky and landed on hers. Understanding passed between them.

Her face creased. "You think you'd want that," Veronica said. "But…I've seen what these people look like when they come up from the ground. You definitely don't want any visits from her anytime soon. "

Logan didn't respond, didn't even really look at her, and then the usual silence, which always followed when they talked about Lilly, came. Although, she supposed they never really did _talk_ about Lilly anymore. It was more: bring up her name, brood, pain…rinse, repeat.

While it was comforting to finally have someone who understood it in a way that her father or no one else seemed to be able to, it was hard since she still couldn't really process it, she still couldn't talk about any of the good memories of Lilly. Anytime she heard her name, it was almost as if she flashed back to only the worst moments.

She suspected that was why she hated the vampires the most. Not only because they took her best friend away from her, but because they took away all the joy that she'd left behind, too. By the haunted look in Logan's eyes, she suspected that he felt pretty much the same way.

"Logan," Veronica started.

A hand thrust through the ground.

_Typical, melodramatic entrance. _

Logan started, the dazed, distant expression on his face disappearing. She saw that same hyped look appear on his face, like the moment he'd shown up at her door, ready to fight.

"Okay," Veronica said. She stepped beside him, yet slightly behind him. "Now, remember: Lean forward; keep your posture right. And, don't make the first move. Once you've caught him off guard, finish him."

Logan nodded, but kept his eyes on the grave as more and more of Harold Gatimer emerged from the ground.

"And, uh, Logan?"

His eyes flashed over to hers. "Yeah?"

"Don't worry, baby," she said, teasingly. "I'll be right here if you need me."

He rolled his eyes and he gave her look. Veronica came over and gave him a smack on his ass, just for effect. "Go get him, tiger."

As if on cue, Harold pulled his torso above the ground, his gnarled face appearing with a scream. Veronica watched tiredly as he went through the same theatrics that newbie vamps always enacted. They all seemed to have a flair for the dramatic.

Harold was in the midst of another loud cry when, he stopped, face suddenly faltering as he saw the two teens waiting for him. "Uh, do I know you?"

Veronica flashed him a dazzling smile. "What? You don't remember? I made an appointment. For the 8th?"

Logan chuckled lightly and her eyes flashed up at him for a second. She'd almost forgotten she wasn't alone. It was strangely odd to have someone laugh at her quips. She told them all time, but usually the undead were a tough crowd.

Harold, for his part, looked confused for only a second later before growling again. He set both palms on the earth and started thrusting the rest of his body from the ground, when…he squinted.

"Uh…" Harold shifted about for a moment. "Gee, this is really, really awkward, but I think I'm stuck."

Veronica's brows shot up her forehead. Logan sent his own baffled look as the vampire stared back at them.

"I-I dunno. Must be caught on a root or something." He gestured to them. "Wouldn't mind helping a guy out, would you?"

Veronica set her hands on her hips. This was certainly a new one. It seemed strange, counter intuitive even, to actively _help_ a vampire escape. But, this was supposed to be educational, so she swallowed down her pride as well as her sanity, and walked over and gave the vampire a good yank.

A few awkward pulls and stumbles and fumbles later, he was standing.

"Thanks," Harold said. "It's good to know that there's still polite kids out there."

"Uh ,sure," Veronica mumbled.

Harold eyes started to gleam. "Kids," he said again.

His face twisted, vamping again, his expression full of hunger. Veronica took a step back and—almost against her instincts-opened a path toward Logan.

"Well," she said. "He's all yours, bad boy."

"Okay, okay." Logan got into posture and gripped his stake. "This is the part where I say something snarky, right? Like, knock knock—who's there? _Danger._"

Veronica winched. "God, do I really sound like that?"

Before he had a chance to respond, Harold was already hurrying toward Logan. Veronica tensed, on high alert. She knew that she was there in case he failed, and that Logan was relatively well-trained. But she couldn't stop the prickle of fear as the vampire attacked him. As irrational as it was, she wasn't exactly sure what she would do if something happened to him.

She pushed back the thought and watched the two size each other up. Harold made a quick, clumsy lunge at him. One that, nonetheless, usually would have taken the average guy out. But Logan was prepared and moved out of the way. He set his foot down, tripping him to the ground. Then he quickly moved to ram the stake into the vampire's chest.

Veronica couldn't help the surge of pride she felt.

Yet, apparently, Harold wasn't going out without a fight. Because, he rolled away just in time and struck Logan. Logan made a grunting sound and fell and Veronica instantly intervened.

She smacked Harold in the face. "Well, that wasn't very nice, was it…? You okay?" she asked, watching as Logan pulled himself up to the ground.

She gave him a careful once over. He looked more annoyed than anything else.

"Just peachy," Logan muttered.

"Good; then let's give this another try. You got it this time."

Logan nodded and waited until Harold launched into another attack. This time, when Harold reached him, Logan held out his elbow, using Harold's own momentum to send the vampire stumbling. Then Logan kicked him hard in the groin.

_Nice,_ Veronica thought.

Logan moved to stake Harold, but he missed when the vampire twisted slightly. Harold reached for him, as if to bite his neck, when Veronica stepped in again. She sent a nice, clean punch across Harold face.

The vampire groaned and rolled around. "_Oh, god. Just put me out of my misery already."_

"What? Don't you care about education? Weren't you a tutor? You know, before you turned into an undead monster?"

A sharp, zipping sound cut them off; and in one grotesque instant, an arrow was lodged straight through Harold's throat. The vampire hissed, eyes crossing as he fell to the dirt. Instantly, Veronica turned to Logan, who standing there with a crossbow, like Katniss freakin' Everdeen. For a moment, she was speechless. Then the groaning caught her attention again.

She quickly did put Harold out of his misery then. Even vampires deserved a quick death, most of the time.

Yet, as soon as the dust gathered, Veronica moved back to Logan, jaw hanging open as she watched him.

"_Sweet_," he said.

"What the _hell, _Logan. What was that about?"

"Well, as much I enjoyed getting knocked around like a toddler, I finally decided I should play to my strengths. I kept trying to tell you guys, I have really good aim."

"Do I even want to know how you learned to do that?"

He paused for a moment, as if slightly conflicted about something. "Well, I didn't really want to mention this, but uh…growing up in the Echolls family we spent our summers hunting humans for sport." Off her alarmed look, he continued. "Man is the greatest game."

There was a beat of silence, before she shook her head, rolled her eyes, and glared at him. "You are one sick bastard, you know that? Who jokes about that?"

"This from the girl who stabbed the basketball coach in the chest."

Veronica sent him a look as if to say "touche".

"Well, jokes aside," she said. "That was a really good job."

And it almost pained her to say that, especially when that cocky grin came on his face. His eyes lit with pride and it was simultaneously satisfying and maddening to her. She looked away and moved the conversation forward.

"You might actually have some strange, bafflingly good logic. The farther away from the vampires you are, the less likely they'll be able to snack your neck."

"And," Logan said. "The more likely I may be able to help _you _out."

She sent him an incredulous look, but he continued on. "Think of it as how when you, you know, loosen the bottle cap for someone so they can finish opening it…? I zap 'em from far away. You can do the rest. Then as my aim gets better, hell, I could probably dust them myself."

She thought about it for a second. It did make sense. But, she had to keep his ego somewhat in check. She sent him an even look.

"Okay, Hunger Games," she said. "That sounds like a plan…._but_, you still have to learn how to stake a vampire. Last time I checked, crossbows weren't exactly allowed on school premises or you know, other public places where you might actually need to defend yourself."

She looked at him sternly and he was kind of avoiding her gaze for a while, before he finally conceded. "Fine, 'mom'."

Veronica stiffened. Then she pointed the pointy end of the stake against his chest and Logan's eyes widened. "Don't you ever call me 'mom'."

He held up both hands. "Message received."

She sent him a satisfied look as she turned until she felt him plant his own light slap on _her_ ass.

"_Oh"_ she squeaked. "Logan!"

"Hey," he said. "You started it."

He pointed a taunting finger at her and Veronica smacked it down before rolling her eyes and walking toward the car.

* * *

><p><strong>end part II a. <strong>

—


End file.
